Gajeel Redfox
Gajeel Redfox is a character from the anime/manga series, Fairy Tail. He is an Iron Dragon Slayer. He is a former member of the Phantom Lord Guild and is currently a Fairy Tail member. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Gajeel Redfox vs Giant Soldier of Steel * Lucario vs. Gajeel Redfox (Completed) * Gajeel Redfox vs. Rex Salazar * Colossus vs Gajeel With the Fairy Tail-verse * Fairy Tail vs Fate/Stay Night Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Black Star (Soul Eater) * Dragonite * Eustass Kid * Franky * Genos * Iron Man * Katsuki Bakugou (My Hero Academia) * Kuvira (Avatar) * Magneto * Metal Bat * Metal Mario * Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) * Roronoa Zoro * Sektor * Sasori (Naruto) * Ultron * Wolverine History 400 years ago, Gajeel was taught Iron Dragon Slayer Magic by Metalicana, then had his body used to house his foster father's damaged soul; Metalicana hid himself inside Gajeel's body to create antibodies that would stop Gajeel's natural Dragonification process. Gajeel was then sent forward in time four hundred years, awakening on July 7, X777, so that Metalicana's damaged soul could recover in the dense Ethernano atmosphere so that he could exit and attempt to someday kill Acnologia. Some time later, Gajeel joined Phantom Lord. During his time in Phantom Lord Gajeel was admired from afar by a young man named Rogue Cheney, who was known then as Ryos. An unspecified time before the war against Fairy Tail, Gajeel was brought forth before the Magic Council and was reprimanded for actions he committed. After the trial, Belno spoke to him and besought that he withdraw from Phantom Lord, which offended him rather greatly. He is then told to seek a life worth living rather than be preached to about to live life, which he responded to by saying that the upcoming war with Fairy Tail gives it meaning, after which Belno told him that he reminds her of her dead son Death Battle Info Background * Height: ?? (Average) * Weight: ?? (Average) * Age: ?? (physically appears 17-19, chronolgiclly 400+) * Raised by Metalicana, an Iron Dragon * Affilitation: Fairy Tail Magic Iron Dragon Slayer Magic * Lost Magic ** Caster-Type * Used both offensively and defensively * Gives the user's body characteristics of a dragon * can be used to power up kicks and punches, spew iron, cover the body in iron, and extend limbs and turn them into poles and swords List of Iron Dragon Slayer spells * Iron Dragon's Roar: Gajeel's exclusive, metal-based Dragon's Roar. After gathering Magic Power in his mouth, Gajeel shapes it into a powerful tornado which he subsequently emits and sends towards his foes. Such tornado possesses immense force, being capable of generating powerful explosions and inflicting heavy blunt damage, but also releases sharp shards of metal in the process, shredding the opponents' body. * Iron Dragon's Lance: Gajeel transforms both of his arms into long, lengthy iron poles which he uses to whip in a circular motion to clear out anything in his immediate vicinity ** Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs: Gajeel turns his arm into a large spearhead, from which a large number of steel spears are fired towards his target in rapid succession * Iron Dragon's Scales: Gajeel covers part of his body (or the entirety of it) in steel scales, dramatically increasing his offensive and defensive abilities. When punching and kicking while covered in these scales, Gajeel is capable of creating powerful gusts of wind through mere kinetic force. When confronted with Natsu Dragneel's flames, the resulting clash generated a powerful shock wave which heavily damaged the area surrounding the two of them.These scales are strong enough to shatter bone and rock alike, are resilient against regular flames, and much harder than normal iron, as shown when Panther Lily's Bustermarm sword wasn't able to cut through them. * Iron Dragon's Club: Gajeel transforms his arm or leg into a large steel club, increasing his punching and kicking power. He can also create multiple, smaller clubs from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once. The clubs can be elongated at Gajeel's will, making them powerful ranged weapons. He is also apparently capable of increasing their size dramatically and to detach them from his body: several of these clubs, enlarged to gargantuan size, were the main cause of the original Fairy Tail Building's destruction. Also, for added maneuverability and to take opponents off-guard, the club can be rapidly turned into the similar Iron Dragon's Sword * Iron Dragon's Sword: Gajeel transforms his arm or leg into a large, jagged steel blade, similarly to Iron Dragon's Club, but, rather than blunt power, this spell has cutting power, thereby making it deadlier. The spikes along the blade's edge make its slashes more painful and dangerous, and the weapon's length can be increased to reach enemies who are far away from Gajeel. The blade is also sturdy enough to function as a shield of sorts. In the anime, the sword also functions as a chainsaw, effectively increasing its damage * Iron Dragon's Kunai: Gajeel creates small, kunai-esque knives that can be thrown with pinpoint accuracy * Iron Dragon's Foot Blade: Gajeel sprouts a sharp, harpoon-like blade from the sole of each of his feet. By planting these blades in the ceiling, he's capable of remaining suspended and to move around as if he were walking normally * Iron Dragon's Hard Fist: Gajeel punches the target while covered in Iron Dragon's Scales, greatly enhancing his punching power * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron God Sword: Seemingly one of the most powerful spells in Gajeel's possession, Gajeel claps his hands together above his head, creating a gigantic iron sword. He then proceeds to swipe the sword down, destroying a substantially large area in front of him * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron Spiral: Seemingly his second ultimate move, Gajeel transforms his legs into a giant drill, which rotates at high speed, heavily damaging and piercing through whatever it strikes. Metal Consumption * Can eat any type of metal * Can not eat metal that he himself has produced Iron Shadow Dragon Mode * Gained after eating Rouge's Shadow * Amplifies Iron Dragon Slayer techniques with shadow powers * can be used to turn himself into a shadow ** As a shadow, Gajeel is invulnerable unless attacked by someone who can hit shadows * Weakens him after use List of Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer spells * Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar: Gajeel's alternate, shadow-enhanced version of his Iron Dragon's Roar. Gajeel quickly gathers and releases a large amount of iron and shadows from his mouth, generating a very large, powerful, destructive blast that can be seen throughout an area at least the size of Crocus. * Iron Shadow Dragon's Club: Gajeel attacks his target with a shadow-cloaked Iron Dragon's Club. The damage dealt is increased by the addition of the swirling shadows Steel Dragon Mode * Gained by absorbing carbon * Greatly amplifies attacks * Greatly amplifies defense List of Steel Dragon Slayer spells * Steel Dragon's Sword: An enhanced version of Iron Dragon's Sword, only performable after Gajeel has absorbed carbon and turned his iron body into steel. Much like the original spell, he turns his hand into a long sword, this time made of steel, and slashes at his target; this spell can break through defenses that Iron Dragon's Sword cannot, such as Torafuzar's hardened skin. Dragon Force * Said to be the final form a Dragon Slayer can take * Gives a Dragon Slayer the true power of a Dragon * Must meet certian conditions before Dragon Force can activate Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: * In battle, aside from his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, Gajeel is known for extensively employing unarmed combat, and to possess great proficiency in doing so. His style is a brutal one; consisting of powerful, direct moves such as devastating punches and headbutts, complemented by his high physical ability, with his strength making his blows highly damaging, and his speed allowing him to land them in extremely fast succession. When employed alongside his Iron Dragon's Scales, his unarmed blows become far deadlier. During his battle with Panther Lily, he was shown able to engage in midair confrontations, reaching the flying Exceed with a leap and then bombarding him with a barrage of punches, and his clash with Rogue Cheney during the Grand Magic Games proved him able to block and even counter-attack assaults from behind without the need to turn his back. Enhanced Durability * Even without his Dragon Slayer abilities, Gajeel has consistently proven himself to be a very resilient man: when he was confronted by Shadow Gear after joining Fairy Tail, he was able to shrug off the combined attacks from Jet and Droy without retaliation and only resorted to covering his body in his metal scales to protect Levy from Laxus. Also, during his battle with Laxus, he took an attack which would have, otherwise, killed Natsu and remained conscious. During his time in Edolas, Gajeel used his metal scales to fight Faust's mechanical Dragon, where he took extremely powerful hits and continued to fight. Enhanced Strentgh * Gajeel has shown, on different occasions to be quite strong: during his time under Jose Porla, while he was tormenting the captured Lucy Heartfilia, Gajeel casually headbutted a fellow Phantom Lord member with enough force to crack the stone floor the man crashed upon. His physical might is enough for him to clash with Natsu on even terms, to block and shatter Panther Lily's gargantuan Bustermarm, and to pin down and hold still the gigantic Dorma Anim all by himself, allowing Natsu to finish it off. He's also capable of performing very high leaps, as shown from him reaching Panther Lily, who was floating in midair because of his Aera, from the ground, which was located several meters below him. Furthermore, he was capable of delivering several powerful blows to Rogue Cheney while blocking his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic bare-handed. Enhanced Smell * Gajeel has an incredible sense of smell, which he shares with other Dragon Slayers. He uses this for tracking purposes as apparently, nothing can escape his nose, best seen when he tracked down Lucy, who had escaped from Jose's imprisonment. It is also heavily implied that Gajeel used this skill to track down Levy, who ran away from him during the S-Class Trials out of frustration. Enhanced Hearing * Gajeel has shown extremely fine hearing, able to hear the conversation between Mest and other Fairy Tail members underneath Fairy Tail's guild Enhanced Speed * Gajeel's overall speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to intercept attacks like Laxus' Lightning Bolts and reach Levy in time to save her from an ambush consisting of two Grimoire Heart Mages. Weaknesses * Magic reserve is the equivalent of a Wizard's stamina * Eating anything other than metal is like poison to him * As of the Grand Magic Games story arc, he gets REALLY bad motion sickness Feats * One of Fairy Tail's strongest Wizards ** When he was a member of Phantom Lord, he was considered stronger than Phantom Lord's Elemental 4 * Defeated Panther Lily. The two would later become partners ** During his fight against Panther Lily, Gajeel blocks and shatters Panther Lily's gargatuan Bustermarm sword * Can block and counter attacks from behind without having to turn around * Took a hit that would've killed Natsu and remained conscious * His enhanced strength allowed him to pin down the Dorma Anim by himself * Defeated Grimoire Heart's Yomazu and Kakuzu * Defeated Rouge, a Shadow Dragon Slayer * Defeated the Celestial Spirit Gemini * Killed the demon Torafusa, Tartaros' most defensive demon, while it was in its Etherious form * Gajeel has shown extremely fine hearing, able to hear the conversation between Mest and other Fairy Tail members underneath Fairy Tail's guild * Gajeel's overall speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to intercept attacks like Laxus Lightning Bolts and reach Levy in time to save her from an ambush consisting of two Grimoire Heart Wizards. * Killed the demon Bradman, who was a member of the Spriggan 12, 12 powerful Wizards who are as strong as the strongest Wizard Saint Gallery GajeelRender2.png|X792 Gajeel Anime S5.png|X791 Gajeel Redfox.png|X784 Gajeels-dragon-force.png|Dragon Force 419px-Iron_Shadow_Dragon_Mode.png|Iron Shadow Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Absorption Users Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Darkness Users Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Protagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Shadow Manipulators Category:Teenagers